1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to any container closures, and more particularly to a replaceable closure arrangement for a molded plastic drum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,138,871; 2,154,812; 2,212,423; 2,277,713; 2,308,089; 3,923,192; 4,066,181; 4,114,779; 4,316,318.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search discloses a replaceable closure arrangement including an externally and internally threaded replaceable closure device adapted to be received between a container neck and a closure plug and having integral but detachable means for preventing further relative rotation between the closure device and the container after the former has been threadably received within the latter.